Defenders Vol 1 65
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Former Defenders ** ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** ****** Offices of Glamour Girls Inc. ****** Harrison Turk's apartment ***** ** *** Soviet Research Institute *** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = *Iron Man delivered the letter to Hellcat in Defenders Vol 1 63 (September, 1978). He reported that the letter had been laying around the Avengers Mansion for quite a while. Apparently Hellcat's correspondence kept arriving at the Avengers Mansion, even following her departure from the ranks. *Hellcat is divorced. Her former husband Buzz Baxter went on to become the super-villain Mad-Dog. *According to her subplot, Hellcat feels older, more experienced, and less innocent than she used to be. She also seems sadder. *This issue resolves the subplot about the Red Guardian and the Presence. They become a couple and settle in the Forbidden Zone. They are written out of the Defenders series. *While only briefly seen, the decoration of Harrison Turk's apartment is strange. A sculpture in the form of a giant can of Campbell's Soup rests in the middle of the room. A large hand and five globes emerge from the sculpture. Another sculpture resembles a tree, but is decorated with various food items. Harrison's strange taste in art would be explained in later issues, as he is an alien stranded on Earth. *For the following few issues, both Brunnhilde and Barbara Norriss are using the identity of the Valkyrie, while being doppelgängers of each other. It is unclear if the woman in Val's vision is Val herself or Barbara. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which covers character appearances, has the following information about the characters of the issue: **Black Goliath next appears in Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 54 (August, 1979). **Blob next appears in X-Men Vol 1 140 (December, 1980). **Millie Collins previously appeared in Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 3 (October, 1965). She next appears in Dazzler Vol 1 34 (October, 1984). **Dollar Bill next appears in Defenders Vol 1 70 (April, 1979). **Havok next appears in X-Men Vol 1 119 (March, 1979). **Hercules next appears in Daredevil Vol 1 155 (November, 1978). **Iron Fist next appears in Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 54 (December, 1978). **Kris Keating next appears in Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 13 (December, 1978). **Nighthawk next appears in Defenders Vol 1 67 (January, 1979). **Porcupine next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 126 (September, 1979). **The Presence previously appeared in Defenders Vol 1 63 (September, 1978). He next appears in Incredible Hulk Vol 1 258 (April, 1981). **The Red Guardian previously appeared in Defenders Vol 1 61 (July, 1978). She next appears in Incredible Hulk Vol 1 250 (August, 1980). **Sagittarius next appears in West Coast Avengers Annual Vol 1 1 (October, 1986). ** Whirlwind next appears in Avengers Vol 1 222 (August, 1982). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}